There is known a parking assist apparatus that assists parking or exit by a driver by being mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile and displaying a host vehicle image and an overhead image of a periphery of the vehicle on a display device.
Examples of related art include JP 2009-49943A (Reference 1) and JP 2016-66322A (Reference 2).
However, in a case of forward parking, backward exit, or the like, in which the parking assist apparatus described above requires a movement distance up to the maximum steering angle and a set path from an assist starting point to a target frame for parking is lengthened (for example, about 7 m), the host vehicle image and the target frame become outside the display image. Therefore, there is a problem that it is difficult for the parking assist apparatus described above to display an appropriate display image including the host vehicle image and the target frame on the display device.
Thus, a need exists for a parking assist apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.